


oh, love counselor !

by orphan_account



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, alternate universe where everyone is dense, idk what the ship name is, jiheon is a love counselor yay, jiheon is done with her unnies, jiheon is the only not dense person, jiheon just being done, love advice, seoyeon is just very very bottom energy in this one-, top jiwon appears in the middle, was an excuse to make jiheon maknae on top-, was reading fics and oh no im in love-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "i dunno what i'm supposed to do, jiheonie.""buy her flowers, maybe? boys do that all the time.""jiheonie, this is seoyeon we're talking about!""bmo bag?""i don't know. help me.""unnie. i am a highschooler who just wants to study. please, don't do this to me."; or, jiwon's clueless and seoyeon's dense. meanwhile, jiheon who wants to be study gets bothered by the two (more by jiwon) because none knows about the other's feelings.
Relationships: Lee Seoyeon/Park Jiwon, implied Jang Gyuri/Roh Jisun, implied Lee Chaeyoung/Lee Nagyung, implied Lee Saerom/Song Hayoung
Kudos: 27





	oh, love counselor !

**Author's Note:**

> this was not a reason to make jiheon being done with her unnies i swear .
> 
> anyways, i'm still kinda new so feel free to correct me in their behavior and such! i just loved these two so much that i had to make this-
> 
> inspired by a comment on the fun person switch dance; 'jiheon and seoyeon are the only two living braincells in fromis', except this time it's only jiheon and fact in star love bomb interview where jiheon rocks the dance part. also inspired by the despacito and senorita cover because i love them-
> 
> do read the tags beforehand. because jiheon is pretty much done by the end. also, written in lowercase!

"i dunno what i'm supposed to do, jiheonie."

"buy her flowers, maybe? boys do that all the time."

"jiheonie, this is seoyeon we're talking about!"

"bmo bag?"

"i don't know. help me."

"unnie. i am a highschooler who just wants to study. please, don't do this to me."

jiwon sighs, relentlessly thinking of what seoyeon's currently doing. god help her because she is absolutely smitten with seoyeon and she doesn't know why. well, she does know why, because seoyeon is the absolute meaning of brilliance and expertise at its core and she's always so funny. and because how she acted in that señorita video may or may not have just spiked it up even miore.

jiheon looks up from her history textbook ever so slightly, furrowing a singular eyebrow as she sets her gaze onto the fourthborn of their little girl group. "unnie, you know i'm the youngest one and not the oldest between us all." the youngest says the fact with nothing but utter calmness, though there was a tinge of worry to it. "i have literally zero love experience. ask saerom-unnie, maybe she'd know."

and then she goes back to reading her textbook, muttering some words about the korean dynasty or whatever it was. sounds of flipping pages could be heard, along with squeaks of highlighters against paper-thin pages.

jiwon sighs, flipping over her body and lying down on her tummy down on the cold floor of gyuri and jiheon's dorm room. gyuri's off to talk to jisun in the upper floor, so it was just them. "you've been my love counselor for two months now, though, jiheonie. plus, unlike romsae who likes to tattle sometimes, you never joke that much."

jiheon shrugs, never releasing her eyes from the pages in front of her. "i suppose that's a compliment so thank you, unnie."

jiwon grumbles, half-mumbling a 'your welcome' back to the younger.

the day couldn't get anymore worse with her mood swings and shenanigans. not only did hayoung accidentally spilled her coffee on her, seoyeon just had to go and eat the last macaron from the macaron spree they all had gone on.

"sorry jiwonie." she remembers her saying. "but this macaron is worth it to hear you scrambling about how you're going to kill me afterwards."

course jiwon did so immediately, putting on a pout as she nags seoyeon to buy her more macarons. at the end, the rapper relents and promises to get her some soon. gives her a kiss on the cheek for the seal of assurance and then skips her way to her dorm where she'd most likely be talking to nakyung or write more lyrics for their later comeback.

now this kiss wouldn't have affected her if only she was just a friend to her. the members often gave each other pecks just because they were that close. but seoyeon wasn't just a friend to jiwon. jiwon may just be a friend to seoyeon, but clearly jiwon's feelings for seoyeon say otherwise.

she wishes so badly that this crush would just go away already.

she hears jiheon sigh. squeaking bed springs and then the sound of her feet reaching down to the ladder and finally finding a steady grip to jump right to the floor where she was lying down on. "unnie." she says, poking her arm and looking straight into her eyes. "i may not be seoyeon-unnie and i may not think like seoyeon-unnie nor do i feel like seoyeon-unnie. I'm also not seoyeon-unnie's brain and i'm not seoyeon-unnie's mind or soul and i'm certainly not seoyeon-unnie -"

"i get it, maknae on top. you're not seoyeon."

"hush, unnie." she reprimands her, clearing her throat. "what i'm saying is that, i'm not seoyeon unnie and i don't know what she feels like so i can't tell you if seoyeon-unnie does actually like you. though i do have a belief that she does."

"and i am aware of that, our lovely maknae. but i don't think you should hold onto that belief much if you're not her." jiwon says, moping and plunging her face down on the floor, accidentally banging down too harsh and bruising a small part of her skin. "ouch. Tthat hurts."

"maknae instincts, unnie. and yes, that must've hurt like how your heart yearns for seoyeon-unnie's love." she chuckles, tapping her finger down on the floor.

". . .jiheonie." jiwon tilts a side of her head up, an eye showing while her other stays still on the floor. "how much romance movies have you been watching?"

"nakyung-unnie likes to ask me to binge with her so a lot."

"i should ask her to not do that then."

"suit yourself unnie. she's going to ask someone else then and when that someone complains to you i will have no part in the argument."

". . .nevermind." the main vocal sighs, now clinging onto the other's hands and shaking it around. "but still, jiheonie. i'm scared. what if i do tell her but then she rejects me? i don't want seoyeonie to look at me like i'm some sort of criminal. i don't want her to hate me. i don't want her to shy away. what if she likes chaeyoung? hayoung? gyuri? what if they're secretly dating? what if everyone'll hate me? jiheonie, i'm scared. frightened. every word you can use to describe being scared-"

"chaeyoung-unnie likes nakyung-unnie and vice versa, i'm sure. so on with gyuri-unnie and jisun-unnie, also with saerom-unnie and hayoung-unnie." jiheon hums, tapping her chin with her pointer finger. "you don't need to be scared of that, unnie."

"jiheonie. i'm still scared-"

"unnie." she says her nickname firmly. authority filling her words like a bottle. "everyone is always scared when it comes to love. there's a reason why hearts break and why hearts heal. sometimes, hearts break because of rejection. but sometimes hearts also break because of confessing too late. hearts heal when their love is reciprocated and hearts also heal when they let their loved ones go for who they love. now, unnie. . .

. . . what way do you want your heart to break and heal?"

jiwon stares at her for a moment, nodding her head. "wow. our youngest truly is grown up now." she muses, amazed at her preachings as if she was an esteemed monk. "shall I get you some ice americano later as a treat?"

jiheon shakes her head. "unnie, you know I despise ice americano." She shivers, cringing at the thought of the bitter beverage. "now, go off. i still need to study for my tests. yujin will kill me if she knows I slacked off helping my lovestruck unnie."

jiwon sits up immediately, smiling like a child in absolute happiness after getting a prized stuffed bear from the local toy store. "alright, maknae on top! thank you so much. i knew it was always good for me to trust your love advice!"

jiheon shrugs her shoulders but returns a kind smile. "of course, unnie." she says, patting her shoulder and climbing up the ladder to plop herself down on her top bunk. "now, why don't you tell seoyeon-unnie how you feel? iI'm sure she'll say yes."

jiwon's frowning. "maybe." she grasps the handle and opens the door slowly, sounds of saerom and hayoung's childish laughter seeping in along with a few wisps of televised chattering. "maybe. but no promises. love you always, jiheonie!"

"suit yourself, unnie. be forward like you always are. or sexy. i don't know. that despacito and señorita video did you pretty good. i love you too."

the door closes shut, and all jiheon can think of is that finally her wish of peace and comfort has been granted by the knowledge fairies. nakyung had texted her a good luck on studying text and told her chaeyoung would be watching with her instead. jiheon could only hope the enthusiastic seventhborn luck on not being a blushing mess the entire time.

the wind from the ac's on a perfect temperature and the amount of breeze she's getting was good enough for moments of scanning words and hazy memorizing. She could fully do that later when gyuri or jisun helps her with it. they are her 'parents' for a reason after all. drinking a few sips of her hot cocoa, jiheon sighs blissfully. finally, all the time in the world for herself. no more love advising. no more convincing her unnies that their love would be reciprocated. no more wishing to be alone for once so she could revise for her exams. just peace and quiet and everything that she wants for these few hours -

the door flings open. a new voice appears.

"baek jiheon, my sweet angel of a maknae. help me. i think jiwon hates me now - "

"kiss her."

". . .what?"

"did I stutter, unnie?" jiheon looks utterly done. stares at seoyeon with tired eyes, suppressing the extremely huge urge to scream.

"kiss her. on the lips. now."

//

seoyeon exits the youngest's room with nothing but absolute confusion. jiheon has always been somewhat wise with her advice on love, despite not having that much experiences herself. seoyeon trusts jiheon on her words because well, jiheon has always been the rather 'sane' one, so to speak, between them all. always so serious and but also so playful, that maknae of theirs. she's grateful to have her with them, despite it not seeing like so sometimes.

but now she's telling her to kiss her crush. not talk to her. but kiss her. lips on lips. the actual type of intimate kissing couples do.

and she knows she doesn't mean those ones where it's just friendly friendly. not like what jiheon did to snow baby in idol school. because this, she told her earnestly. no room for jokes. everyone knows that when she, the maknae, is being serious, that means she's dead set with her words. she doesn't fiddle around nor does she talk blindly. she chooses her words carefully, and even though what she said just now sounded careless, seoyeon knew better that what jiheon said was advice she should actually take.

she's climbing up to the second floor, wanting to sleep down on her bed once more. the day's been dizzy. and as much as she loves to bother the other members and bring up the oh so iconic 'camping' line, she'd rather save that for later than now. especially after Jiheon's confusing line.

"seoyeonie? where were you?"

who's that?

"oh, seoyeonie. you're staring out to space again."

that voice. jiwon.

"seoyeonie? are you okay?" jiwon's lips are drooping down to a frown. she looks worried, hands clasping her cheeks as she pinches them lightly. "have you been kidnapped by aliens? did chaeyounguw do something to you? oh, were the lyrics too difficult? did the macaron not taste good?"

"i'm fine, jiwon." she says, yawning immediately afterwards. well, she did stay up writing lyrics, must've drained her energy more than she'd thought it would. "don't worry about me. anyways, what're you doing here? nakyung's down at your dorm with chaeyoung. romsae's with hayoung watching tv. and gyuri and jisun probably moved down by now. So what're you doing here?"

"you." jiwon blurts out ever so kindly. "you. that's why i'm here."

jiwon traces the dark underlines under her eyes thoughtfully, chuckling. her touch is cold, sending shivers down seoyeon's spine. but seoyeon isn't rejecting her. she's sinking into jiwon's touch. Not because she doesn't want to reject Jiwon. she rejects the others pretty often, mostly because she just doesn't want them to.

but this is jiwon she's talking about. the jiwon she's liked ever since she first saw her on idol school. the jiwon for whom her feelings bloomed after getting to know her more. the jiwon who liked to joke with her about everything from camping to rapping. the jiwon that fluttered her heart when they did those two covers of love songs. the jiwon she laughed with. the jiwon she cried with. the jiwon she ranted with. the jiwon she loved.

"has anyone ever told you you looked like a panda?" jiwon mumbles, hazily gazing at her lips like her sentence was an excuse for it. "you're so funny, seoyeonie. you're not so swag at all when you're with us. camping, camping, huh?"

seoyeon's looking up, hands tucked behind her back as she tries to avoid eye contact. "everyone calls me that, jiwon." she responds, words coming out so pristine though her legs trembling because of the other. must be her personality helping her. "you're stalling with words. why's that?"

jiwon's resting her head on seoyeon's chest now. "mmm, don't know, seoyeonie." she says quietly. flushing her neck with small, light kisses, she hums along to the tune of love bomb, particularly her rap part. "you know, jiheonie said that i should be forward and bold like how i always am."

"i-is that so?" seoyeon's stammering now, ready to give out to whatever it is jiwon's doing to her. she doesn't know why or what jiwon's aim is on doing this, but she doesn't want her to stop either. she'll happily embrace every part of her and take her as hers if only she was brave enough to do it. "you're always forward, j-jiwon. w-why'd jiheon need to tell you t-that?"

jiwon doesn't answer that. instead, she's tracing her kisses up to seoyeon's neck, creating a trail that led her to the rapper's chin and stopping just right down her lips. jiwon's clinging onto her shoulders now, pressing her nails down seoyeon's skin and giving off the impression that she doesn't want to let her go, even if seoyeon asked her to.

"j-jiwon," seoyeon barely gets herself together to even piece her name out in two seconds. her mind's cloudy, clear eyes now averted with a foggy coat. she doesn't know what she's feeling but she knows that the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering even more now with jiwon so unbearably close to her. "w-what're you doing here?"

"need i repeat myself, seoyeonie?" seoyeon's wondering in her mind how the heck is this girl being so calm and sultry in the same time when she's always so ditzy and joyful whenever she's on camera and outside? this was confusing. but she enjoyed it anyways since hey, the fantasy she wanted she's living in. so it's a win for her nevertheless. "were you not paying attention?"

'of course i'm not paying attention, how could i do that when you're like this?' was what seoyeon wanted to say, but nothing slips out other than a meek mutter of a 'no?'

"no? you really are ignorant, seoyeonie." jiwon chides her with a chuckle, pinching her again so slightly on the shoulders carelessly, like the usual her's seeping in for awhile. but then it went back inside. and now she's going closer to her with her lips and -

oh god is she kissing her? seoyeon's not ready for this at all! okay maybe she is but she's also not. does that make sense? it should. god she should make that her own word. seoyeonism, where you're ready but you're not ready but you're also ready. what a mess she is and now oh god her lips are getting so close and-

jiwon's kissing her. right then and there. she notices a few details. like that jiwon tastes like gummy bears and that's seoyeon's favorite food. but her lips are brushing hers and it feels so amazing because she's finally having what she wanted for so long but at the same time she doesn't want to pull away because this is jiwon she's talking about. and she doesn't want jiwon to to do this just to tease her because jiwon teases her all the time and she doesn't want this just to be one of those little flings. she wants it to be true. and she only wants it to be true with her.

she (the singer, not the rapper, though both of them were singers) pulls away after a moment and stares at her with lovestruck eyes. "does any of that make sense to you now?" she asks, panting from the lack of breaths she took before all that. "do i need to make it make any more sense, seoyeon? do i have to? because i will even if you already made sense of it."

seoyeon's looking back at her. "yes you do." she gasps, lungs breathing for air. "yes you do, jiwon."

and she kisses her again and everything finally made sense in the world.

kiss her now. jiheon said. now seoyeon believes that the stars truly aligned their fates together.

//

"they finally got together, huh?"

chaeyoung's eating a few cherries as she scratches her neck, her allergy to red fruits appearing as she keeps on munching on the small dotted foods.

"yes. finally." jiheon mutters, happy for them but nonetheless tired from all the counseling she's done. "seriously, unnie, i had to suppress the urge to scream that they liked each other. they're so dense. like, they did two covers on love songs already. two! for all that is good's sake i'm surprised that our loud unnie and our camping unnie just got together."

"yeah. . ." chaeyoung mumbles. she seems like she wants to say something. something that'll burden Jiheon with a huge responsibility. She says it anyways. "say, jiheonie, can you, um, help me out with nakko, maybe. . . ? jiheon, wh - why are you red? maknae? are you okay - should i bring you to a doctor?"

this was the very moment jiheon, sixteen years old, one and a half year artist, highschooler, someone who has no love experience at all and has been her two unnies' love advisor for two months realized all her unnies were as dense as rocks and absolutely clueless in love.

someone call her love counselor baek jiheon because she has a feeling this'll go on for all six of her unnies left.


End file.
